machinimafandomcom-20200214-history
Cry Havoc
Cry Havoc is a machinima under production by Angsty Studios and Insomniac Films and follows the stroy of Adam-109, a Human living inside of a massive structure called the Cradle, along with most of the Human species, and his struggle against the government of the Cradle that leads him to find his destiny, foretold in his inexplicable dreams. Part 1 Part 1 began with one of Adam's dreams, which showed many outdoor areas, bodies, Adam and another Human fighting side-by-side, and finally, one last body with a strange creature (represented by an Elite) foreshaded in. Adam woke up, knowing that it was the same strange vision that kept happening over and over again, and with the Cradle AI saying good morning to him and telling him the time (8:06 PM, a.k.a. "Six past Eight"). Adam walked out of his bed and stared out of his window at the thousands of other containers storing Human residents of the Cradle, and simply saying, "Stupid dream". In the Cradle Commons, Adam met up with his friends, Pete and James , with the AI informing them that it was 8:20 PM and that the Cradle is always kept at a "pleasent 20 degrees celsius". Adam told them about the dream, saying that he found weird shapes and places that didn't exist inside the Cradle. James and Pete thought that the dream was ridiculous, since they, along with all other Human civilians inside the Cradle, were convinced that nothing existed outside the Cradle. Pete suggested seeing the Cradle's head medical doctor, Dr. Mathias, about the visions he had, and how to get rid of them. Adam replied by saying he'd rather understand them than get rid of them. However, all along, Dr. Mathias had been spying on them with a secret camera. Mathias called for the Cradle AI, Daedalus, to retrieve the psychiatric file on Adam. Mathias learned about Adam's increased REM and DMT levels (DMT rising 15%), and immediately becomes concerned, wondering how he was resistant to the "indoctrination" dose he recieved. Resolving on scheduling a psyche test for Adam, Mathias knew that Adam knew something that compromised Cradle security. During another dream, Adam witnessed a 3 on 2 battle, with the three man team in a Warthog and the other in a Gauss Warthog in a desert. In the ensuing chase, the lead Warthog killed the other driver, but the gauss cannon shot the lead vehicle's tire and sent it spinning straight into Adam, ending the dream. Daedalus again said good morning and informed him of his psyche exam at 2:30 PM. Adam walked into James's firing test at the gun range where he scored "100 points" (even though he only knocked down one street cone with his assault rifle), where James said that he was going to join the Cradle Security Force, which would be boring due to the fact that there is barely any crime in the place. Adam then remembered his exam and proceeded to Mathias's office. During the test, Adam told Mathias about the dream, that he could see death, fighting, monsters, and other places. Adam questioned whether it's his fate or destiny, but Mathias said that fate didn't exist. Adam left the room shortly after, and Mathias told Daedalus that he was the third case of the year, signing that the indoctrination was wearing off. Mathias then ordered Daedalus to have the guards dispose of Adam by throwing him underneath "the Temple", where he wouldn't be able to find his way out, unless he went to the surface, where he would die within the hour. All the while, Adam listened to the entire conversation outside the office and fled in terror. The episode ends with Mathias literally watching Adam's dream on TV. Part 2 Characters Adam-109 Mathias James Pete Daedalus